Applicant is aware of the following United States patents relating to cycle wheel installation on bicycles and the like: U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,369, Oct. 9, 1979, U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,125, issued Jun. 2, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,913, Oct. 22, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,097, Apr. 21, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,672, issued Jun. 11, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,139, issued Jan. 6, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,038, issued Aug. 23, 1983, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,941, issued Feb. 21, 1989.
The invention disclosed and claimed herein differs in a number of important respects from the known prior art. The present invention can be utilized with standard fork frames and allows for the complete interchangeability of a cycle wheel between the back and front positions of a bicycle. Structure employed in the apparatus of the present invention automatically positions sockets engageable by the wheels in proper position for receiving wheel supports.
The invention disclosed and claimed herein has other advantages over the prior art approaches which can be relatively complex and expensive. The present apparatus, in contrast, is simple, relatively inexpensive and highly durable. Derailleurs and other drive mechanisms are maintained separate from the mounting apparatus and thus provide no impediment to fast and efficient cycle wheel removal or installation.